This invention relates to apparatus for applying melted wax to the bottom surface of a ski and, more particularly, to such apparatus which includes a combination of novel elements for improved wax delivery, deeper penetration of the wax into the pores of the ski surface, and a smoother finish of the wax layer upon the ski surface than has been achievable with like apparatus heretofore available.
It is the usual practice of skiers to apply a wax to the bottom surface of the skis for improved glidability of the skis over the snow, in addition to provide protection to the bottom surface of the ski from damage caused by scratches and nicks incurred through use. It has been found that wax which has been first heated and melted adheres itself better to the ski surface than an application of cold, hard wax. It has also been found that the deeper the penetration of the wax into the ski surface, the better the wax maintains its adhesion and integrity throughout extended periods of use of the skis. Accordingly, the ideal apparatus would successfully deposit melted wax onto the bottom surface of a ski by deeply penetrating the surface material (typically plastic), while leaving the resultant surface of deposited wax smoothly polished to reduce friction between the ski and snow surface. Attempts at such apparatus may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,218, issued to Ordas on Oct. 4, 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,902, issued to Herniter on Jul. 12, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,046, issued to Hertel on Jun. 14, 1977; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,793, issued to Thompson on Jun. 15, 1982.
A brief perusal of the above-listed patents reveal that the Hertel and Ordas patents involve inefficient, roller-type wax applicators which do not permit substantial friction between the wax applicator and the ski surfaces, as is desirable for a deeper penetration of the wax into the ski surface. The Herniter patent involves a simple housed heating element manually moveable upon rollers for passage over cold wax which had previously been manually applied to the bottom surface of the ski. After the wax has been heated to a slight boil, the wax is wiped to a smooth finish, this process being repeated as many times as necessary to achieve the desired results, which may or may not occur. The more relevant Thompson patent discloses a ski wax applicator for applying wax, which has been heated and melted in a well 52, to the bottom surface of a ski. Pressure exerted upon valve elements 96 by manually drawing the apparatus against the ski surface allows two spaced lines of wax to be deposited upon either side of the center line of the ski surface (col. 5, lines 44-49). To spread the wax over the entire surface of the ski, one manually draws the apparatus in the opposite direction across the ski surface with the bottom wall 34 of the apparatus pressed against the ski surface. It is evident that the Thompson apparatus is inefficient at applying melted wax to a ski surface in that two movements of the apparatus over the ski surface are needed to apply a single layer of wax to the ski surface. It is also undesirable to have two spaced lines of melted wax deposited on the ski since it is very difficult to obtain an even layer of wax upon the ski surface thereafter simply by applying the bottom wall 34 against the ski surface while drawing the apparatus in the opposite direction along the ski. This is true since the wax almost immediately begins to coagulate upon the surface of the ski upon exposure to the ambient air. Furthermore, the Thompson apparatus fails to penetrate the wax deeply into the ski surface as is desired for obtaining optimal adhesion of the wax upon the ski surface.
It is therefore a main object of the present invention to provide apparatus which melts ski wax and deposits the melted wax upon the ski surface in a simple, one stroke, manual application of the apparatus along the ski surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ski wax applicator which effectively opens the pores of the surface of the ski to be treated immediately prior to deposition of melted wax thereon such that the melted wax deeply penetrates the ski surface material for enhanced adhesion of the wax thereto.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ski wax applicator which is superior at evenly distributing a layer of melted wax over the bottom surface of a ski.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a ski wax applicator in which a frictional force may be manually applied and manipulated by the user of the apparatus simultaneous to controlled deposition of the melted wax upon the ski surface thereby achieving enhanced penetration of the wax into the ski surface while at the same time achieving a uniform, polished layer of wax upon the ski surface.
Other objects will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.